Scars
by DatOneLemon
Summary: After Hermione's 'parents' are killed by two ORIGINAL vampires, she, against all of her better judgement, falls in love.. Is her friend Ginny going to end up the same? HG/EM GW/KM
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Hi! So The other two stories ARE in fact abandoned… but I don't think this one will end up like them!**

**So please R&R! Thanks!**

Hermione Jane Granger-Black and Ginny Molly Weasley were having a girls night. They'd both been having nightmares of the war, and they needed a distraction. Hermione most of all.

**Hermione's POV**

I laughed sadly as Gin started talking about the 'Golden Trio's' adventures at Hogwarts… My heart ached as I thought about Ron and Harry, even after 2 years they were missed.. Most of all by Gin and I..

"You okay Mya?" she asked me, noticing my face.

"No.." I whispered "R-Ron's dead and Harry is missing.. He ran like a coward after the battle. I-I'm alone.. You're all I have now Gin." Tears slowly filled my eyes as I laid on the floor. I listened intently to the silence, and noticed I could hear someone downstairs.. "G-Gin?" I asked quietly. "Someone's downstairs."

"It might just be your Mom and Dad Mi." she whispered "L-lets go check.."

**Elijah's POV**

I watched as Niklaus slowly killed the poor couple who lived here. I slowly closed my eyes, trying not to look.. My brother was vicious, it pained me to see him like this.. I walked into their lounge. I simply listened to the sound of the night as I paced in their living room. Honestly, I was glad we'd come back to England. I rather enjoyed it here.

I heard voices whispering upstairs, and light footsteps walking down the stairs, past the light grey carpet… The lights flicked on, and two young girls stood there. One had a too-small frame, she looked slightly malnourished and had chocolate eyes, they glittered with tears. Her beautiful hair was a light brown, with perfect ringlets going down to her knees.. I was mesmerised at how such a beauty could be so thin.. He looked closer, and noticed deep scars going from her ear to under her silk pyjamas.

I yelled "NIKLAUS! YOU WILL STOP IMMEDIATELY!"

I finally saw the girl behind her, she was just as thin, with bright red hair, straight and falling down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her face was scattered with freckles and she had green eyes. There was one thing the same about these girls, first, they were both littered with scars and impossibly thin, second, they were both holding a stick of some kind in their hands.

I heard Niklaus' footsteps coming closer.. My eyes had still not left the beautiful brunette until now.

"Oh brother, you must stop being such a swot, enjoy your life! You sound like Fi-" he broke off as he saw the girls, both holding a defensive stance shock etched on their face. Fear crossed the redhead as she took in Niklaus' appearance… The brunette opened her mouth to speak.

**Ginny's POV**

Mya and I slowly walked down the stairs, clutching our wands at the scent of blood. She flicked on the light to find a man.. He had deep brown hair, he wore an immaculate suit and had black eyes. He stared at Mya for a moment, in complete shock, then looked at me and yelled:

"NIKLAUS, YOU WILL STOP IMMEDIATELY!" He had a deep, baritone voice and had a British accent. Her magic warned her that he was a vampire.. But he was so..

"Oh Elijah," a man said in a cocky tone "Stop being such a swot, you sound like Fi-" he trailed off as he saw us. Stood in defensive positions with wands in our hand. No fear in Mia's eyes, despite him being… I truly stared at him. He had sandy blonde hair, green/blue eyes, a smirk placed on his lips that disappeared as we stared. His only flaw was the blood running from his chin. Jean and David Granger's blood.. I noticed Mya opening her mouth to speak:

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Back for another chapter! I'm in a writing mood today, so let's go!**

**As always, R&R, try be nice please!**

**Elijah's POV**

My angel spoke… She had a perfect, soft, melodic voice. I struggled to answer.

"Elijah Mikaelson, miss." I smiled, still shocked I could come across someone so.. Amazing. "And you are..?" I asked her back, not the time Elijah.. Your brother just killed her parents! I sighed a bit, "Sorry. Not the time."

Ginevra whispered something, and they lowered their sticks. "My name's Hermione Granger. You're a vampire." she said, simply smiling.

My angel had been hurt by my brother, and was s-smiling at me.. It was truly a shocking sight. I parted my lips to speak, but before I could, Niklaus had knocked my angel out, along with her friend.

"Come on them love.. You're coming with me." Niklaus said, smiling at the redhead… I lifted my angel, and grabbed their sticks.. I don't know why, but I thought she'd need it sometime, or ask for it.. I was shocked at what he'd done.. But she'd fumbled my mind..

I held her, and stared at her.. Looking into her mind.

_**FLACKBACK:**_

_There were flashing lights everywhere, my angel was in the middle of it with two boys. A redhead who looked much like her friend who Niklaus held and a black haired boy.. She was fighting someone with her sticks, saying things in another language.. They fired some green light from their stick, and her friend leaped in front of her, roughly pushing her away.. The redhead fell to the ground, his blue eyes lifeless…_

I was thrown out of her mind with some kind of shield. I stared at her, she was still sleeping soundly.. She must have a mental shield or something of the sort.. Nik and I were almost home now, he just focus on not injuring his angel.. His perfect, beautiful angel….

**Hermione's Bedroom (Time Skip)**

Hermione woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room.. Her head throbbed as she looked around. Flashbacks of Malfoy Manor filled her head, she started to hyperventilate, leaping out of her bed.. She looked around in panic, the room was absolutely beautiful, with an image of the french quarter of New Orleans was placed on the wall, Rousseau's, the Voodoo Shop… in an intricate lettering on the bottom corner, there was 'Niklaus M.' written in a black pen. The walls were painted in a light pink/grey colour. The bedsheets were light grey with a fluffy, white blanket folded on the bottom of the bed. There was a dark wood bedside table, with intricate golden handles, and in the corner was a reading space, with a large bookshelf, a neutral, circular rug and a white armchair with a small, pink cushion placed in it's corner. The books were all classics, The Merchant of Venice, Romeo and Juliet, Oliver Twist, MacBeth, A Winter's Tale, e-even Hogwarts:A History.. it was the perfect library.

Her bed was perfect too. It was a queen size, with light grey drapes and golden accents. It slightly reminded her of the Head Girl's bed on her 8th year at Hogwarts. The room was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. It was even modern, with a mahogany desk by the window, with a closed laptop and three notebooks piled up on the corner. She noticed a walk-in closet and her own bathroom.. For some unknown reason, she felt safe in this place.

It was then she decided to inspect some more. There was nothing in the bedside cabinet, nothing of interest in the bathroom other than nice, expensive, soaps and body washes. She looked in the bathroom mirror, and noticed she looked healthy again.. With no scars or bruises, no deep, purple bags beneath her eyes. Her skin had gained colour, and her body had filled out.. She'd changed clothes, from a black tank top and whiote short shorts at her sleepover with G-Ginny..

OH DEAR GOD.. Memoried filled in.. the vampires.. The blood.. Of course, she could just recreate them.. They were, after all, just gollums she'd created to feel secure, and ensure no nervous breakdowns would happen..

But what happened after she'd said they were vampires… The sandy one knocked them out.. The other… Her train of thought stopped as her face went a faint red. The other one was beautiful.. With an immaculate suit, a muscular figure, the most mesmerising eyes…

She heard a door open, one she hadn't noticed before, and she left the bathroom, blushing furiously as she realised it was h-him… the beautiful man from last night.. Oh dear god..

"Miss Granger," he smiled at her, as she blushed some more. "I see you're finally awake."

"W-well no shit Sherlock.." she muttered, biting the inside of her lip. He laughed.. God that laugh.. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I apologize, I've explained nothing, have I?" The man said. "Well, as I'm sure you remember, my brother and I are vampires.. Originals, in fact."

Her eyes widened, that's where she'd heard the name Mikaelson from! She opened her mouth, then closed it. Intrigued to find out whatever the crap he had to say. "My brother knocked you out, and you've been asleep for a substantial amount of time."

"H-How long?" she asked quietly, honestly scared.

"Two weeks." He said, he hated seeing his angel vulnerable. "Sit down. I'll tell you what happened."

**That's it! So right now Hermione's 20, technically 21 after being 18 in the war and 19 for her 8th Hogwarts year. Elijah was turned at 23.**

**Cya next time!**


End file.
